


Four

by Tellie_Vision



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aeschylus and Bellatrix are in this as BABIES, Aphrodius worries about her mortality though, Discordia had a difficult pregnancy experience if you can’t tell, Discordia is a good mom, F/M, Rites and Magic Campaign, but I’m not tagging them also for that reason, ft. babies, i wrote this when i was sad, idk what else to tag they are in love, just fluff, they are just having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellie_Vision/pseuds/Tellie_Vision
Summary: Just a short fluffy thing I wrote when I was sad. Takes place some time after Speed Courting and if you’re unfamiliar with my work you might miss context. They’re just enjoying each other’s company + being happy about their babies.
Relationships: Discordia Eruta/Aphrodisius Callixtus
Kudos: 2





	Four

Discordia sighed wearily as she opened her tired eyes to the almost blinding sunlight coming into the room. It wasn’t her shared bedroom with Aphrodisius, but a private chamber reserved for a special purpose—birthing. The hard part, however, was already over and had been over for a few weeks; Discordia just had trouble recovering from the process and, thus, was forced to stay in bed until she was stronger. Knowing Aphrodisius, she might even be forced to stay there extra time whenever she _did_ recover. 

It was sort of lonely. She couldn’t roam the castle or do her duties—which she was only just starting to get the hang of—and Aphrodisius was often too busy to check up on her any time earlier than sunset... that is, unless he snuck away from his busy schedule,but even then, someone would find him and drag him back to work by his cape if they had to. She enjoyed his little interruptions, though, usually bringing her little gifts to make her feel better. The palace medical staff came in from time to time to give her medicine and healing boosts, but Discordia didn’t find herself conversing with them past telling them how she felt. 

Which was always weak. She couldn’t believe how tired she still felt, weeks later. If not for her newborn infants keeping her awake to care for them, she thought she might slip into a coma and never wake up. A smile found its way to her lips as she glanced down at the little bundles resting belly-first on her chest, protected by her loving embrace. It had been a shock to everyone when it was apparent she was having twins and not just one single baby—such a shock, that no one knew until the second one, a little boy who definitely had his father’s hair, decided to make an abrupt appearance as everyone was busy celebrating the birth of the new princess. Everyone except Discordia—in that moment—as she was still in immense pain. But, Discordia saw it as blessing: two babies were certainly better than one AND she got a boy and a girl, on top of that! 

They were also fans of sleeping, only waking up really to be fed. Nothing too eventful, but Discordia was enamored with them. She’d seen babies before, of course—part of her duties back in Delusia involved helping Sera with any abandoned babies or children she happened to bring into the cult. It was probably the only duty she had there that she really enjoyed; Discordia had found herself almost envious that Sera was happy to take a motherly role over the abandoned, because she would’ve enjoyed it just as much. Though, it was probably selfish of her to be jealous of an infertile woman enjoying the closest thing she could to having actual children... Either way, Discordia didn’t need to feel that anymore; she was now the proud mother of the world’s most important—and adorable—infants. 

She glanced over to her side, where a button protruded from the wall. It was an “emergency button” that Aphrodisius had installed in case something bad happened. Sometimes, Discordia felt evil enough to hit said button just to summon his attention. The thought crossed her mind as she gazed at it, but before she could make a move, the door to her private temporary dwelling opened, as if on queue. 

“I see we had similar plans,” the amused voice of Aphrodisius brought her attention away from her foiled but devious plan. It appeared he had found a way to free himself of his responsibilities.

“Can you blame me?” Discordia pouted, exaggerating a pitiful look as she spoke. “How am I supposed to _bear_ being separated from an _alluring_ and _perfect_ man?” She batted her eyes at him for extra affect. 

“I know, I have quite an addictive presence,” Aphrodisius beamed as he strolled over to stand beside the bed, not catching onto the sarcasm. “But, I think I missed yours more than you could ever miss mine. You spend all day with these little ones,” the king rubbed one of the babies’ back with a finger for emphasis, “while I sit in morning court with the courtiers, listening to our subjects moan in agony over minor inconveniences.”

Discordia giggled weakly, noticing the baby start to wake up in response to Aphrodisius’ bothering. “These two don’t talk,” she sighed softly, pulling the baby away from Aphrodisius’ grasp. “Oh, and look, now you woke up Aeschylus!” The baby let out an annoyed whine and started to cry, which in turn roused his twin from slumber. She, however, remained silent and just sort of squirmed around in protest. It fascinated Discordia that they already had little inklings of personality forming—surely, Aeschylus would grow to be loud and his twin, Bellatrix, would grow to be reserved. 

Aphrodisius was a bit embarrassed. “I apologize,” he let out a half-hearted chuckle and sat on the edge of the bed. “Give him to me, I’ll fix it. You’re not well, I don’t want—“

“I can handle him just fine!” Discordia interrupted in protest, though her voice wasn’t as strong as it normally would’ve been for such an interruption. “You always waltz in here and wake him up, he probably hates you,” she teased, leaning in to kiss her small son on the forehead as she did so. 

Aphrodisius grumbled indignantly and allowed himself to lie down beside his wife. “Aeschylus most certainly does not hate me,” he huffed. “If you’re going to pit our son against me _this_ early, then perhaps I shall steal Bellatrix from you!” He grinned and stole the remaining baby from her place on Discordia’s chest. The infant squealed in response, probably having been jealous that her mother chose to coddle Aeschylus instead of her. 

Discordia laughed gently and turned her head to kiss her husband on the cheek. “Thank you for coming to see me,” she smiled warmly at him as she rested her fussing baby onto her chest once more, snuggling him close to comfort him.

“I worry about you,” Aphrodisius frowned, changing the mood and setting Bellatrix down on his own chest. She must’ve been over whatever issue she was having, because she fell asleep swiftly. “I don’t spend a second of my day where I’m not thinking about you.”

“I’m touched,” Discordia laughed weakly. “But, I think you’re worrying too much. I’m tired and sore, but other than that I’m fine!” She insisted. “I’m sure this will pass.”

Aphrodisius was unconvinced. “Dissy, you lost a lot of blood. I don’t think you realize, after you fell unconscious, it continued—no one could get it stop.” He seemed concerned as he spoke, but Discordia paid him no heed.

“Well, they must have, because I’m still here,” she reassured. 

Aphrodisius shook his head. “You almost died! And it’s been weeks, but you’ve shown almost no improvement,” he sounded pleading, “I don’t want... something to happen while no one’s around.” He paused, before sharply adding, “those damned Delusians desensitizing you to your own potential death are a curse on me!”

Discordia frowned. She then slowly moved onto her side, a mildly difficult task, and rested Aeschylus on the bed between her and her partner. “I suppose you’re right,” she reached out to rest a hand on Aphrodisius’ arm, “but, I haven’t gotten worse, have I? In fact, I would say I’m probably doing fairly well, considering I had to carry around twin demigods for eight months.” The queen tried to lighten the mood. He did have a point, but she was simply too blissful to think about anything ruining her happiness. She adored being a mother, regardless of how well her body handled it; she never hated it for a second, even as she ached and ailed. 

Aphrodisius squeezed her hand. “Maybe. But, you won’t convince me to stop worrying. You had problems before they were born, too—I simply can’t rest until you’re on your feet again. _That_ is when I will stop worrying.” Discordia probably hadn’t ever thought about the situation from Aphrodisius’ perspective—how it must feel to go all your life loveless, then finding the perfect partner only to see her weak and suffering eight months later. The pregnancy _was_ an accident, so maybe he felt responsible for her ailment.

“Well,” Discordia pursed her lips together, “I think, maybe, we should focus on our babies instead of me apparently “dying”.” She noticed Aphrodisius trying to protest and interrupted him, “look at how cute they are! Sleeping, unaware that their father’s train of thought is on the tracks to my funeral.” She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn’t intend to sound upset. 

“Don’t say it like that!” Aphrodisius protested. “I... would rather say that I... fear for you. I rarely have to worry about dying or being ill, but you, you’re mortal and you do! I’ve never cared about a mortal as much as I care for you. The thought of losing you is... too much.” He did seem extremely upset at the idea, so Discordia decided to be more sympathetic. Perhaps she was coming off as dismissing his valid concerns and she didn’t want to come across as uncaring.

“Oh, doll,” she cooed, “I promise, everything is fine. I’m not going anywhere and I always have the emergency button if something’s wrong.” She tried to soothe his worries away.

“The emergency button you frequently _misuse_ ,” Aphrodisius corrected, raising his eyebrows at her. “You put the most _horrible_ fear in me when you press that for attention, you know.” He chastised her lightly.

Discordia suddenly felt both bad and embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Aph. I won’t do it again, I’ll admit it’s selfish of me. I didn’t realize just how worried you were... I will save it for actual emergencies now, I promise.” As she spoke, Aeschylus—who had been leaning on Discordia at an angle—rolled over in his sleep and flopped onto his stomach. This was astronomically upsetting for him apparently, causing him to squeal and start crying again. 

Aphrodisius chuckled softly, “that one’s sort of a... crybaby, isn’t he?”

“Compared to Bellatrix, he definitely is,” Discordia nodded wearily and rolled her son back onto his back to comfort him. “Aw, what’s wrong?” She cooed, tickling his belly, “did you fall over?” Aeschylus quickly stopped crying after a minute of mindless baby talk and squirmed around happily. Neither baby could really laugh yet, so to show joy they just waved their little hands around and made odd little grunting sounds. Discordia thought it was adorable. 

Aphrodisius smiled at her, but sighed and asked, “how have these two been for you? I apologize I can’t come help with them more.” He looked down to his chest where Bellatrix appeared to be “hitting” him, probably wanting something. “I see you’ve been keeping them extra warm,” he reached down to adjust the small beanie on his tiny daughter’s head. The medical staff had put emphasis on keeping them extra cozy, due to their slightly early births and Aphrodisius wasn’t surprised his wife had decided to take the opportunity to sew, despite her weakness. Though, it wasn’t like she had much else to do, bedridden and alone all day.

Discordia was happy to answer, “they’ve been wonderful. I love them both so much...” She gazed at her infants, eyes full of nothing but love and adoration. “I can’t believe how perfect they are... and that they came from me.” The queen seemed mystified at the fact that she could produce something good; her self-esteem issues certainly hadn’t left her, even after all these months living comfortably in Ehmphyriat. 

“I certainly can,” Aphrodisius beamed. “Why wouldn’t the most wonderful woman in the world create the two most perfect babies? I think it makes perfect sense.”

“Oh, stop that!” Discordia blushed. “You don’t have to say things like that to make me feel better...”

“But, I believe it to be true,” Aphrodisius argued. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, darlin’. You’ve gone through so many horrible things, you deserve to be extra proud of yourself for making these two.”

Discordia laughed softly, “oh, but surely they get their good looks from you!”

“Certainly not! They’re adorable like you!”

The pair flirted back and forth as if it was a competition, neither wanting to “lose” to the other. Discordia felt she could never be happier, in a warm bed with her whole family with her. The thought made her heart leap. Family—it had been so long since she’d last had one... she promised herself to cherish this one with all her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta lame jsjsjs  
> If you were curious though, Discordia’s issues involved preeclampsia (why the little ones were born early) and BAD postpartum hemorrhage. Not to mention, demigod/godly babies can be sort of draining to have and she had *two*. Obviously she ends up fine from this, but just in case anyone was curious what was actually wrong with her. 
> 
> Also some of these comments “oH, hE cErTaInLy dOeS nOt hAtE mE” do NOT age well sjsksk,,, but others do


End file.
